


Fique

by carolss



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV First Person, Past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Você nunca simplesmente me pede para não ir embora porque você sentiria a minha falta





	Fique

Quando eu digo que estou indo embora de novo você revira seus olhos cruza seus braços e diz que é a minha vida e eu posso fazer oque eu quiser com ela.

Dois segundos depois você muda de idéia e começa a me criticar.

Mais tarde na conversa você usa o seu cérebro enorme e bola ótimos argumentos sobre porque eu deveria ficar, eles fazem sentido, eles são perfeitos para ganhar um debate, mas eles não conseguem me convencer a não ir embora.

Porque tem coisas que você não sabe, coisas do meu passado, coisas como nuvens em forma de cogumelo, gelo e insanidade, coisas que eu queria poder esquecer, coisas que eu nunca quero falar a respeito. Coisas que pesam mais do que toda a lógica que você oferece.

Você parece irritada, mas suspira e diz que pelo menos dessa vez eu me vim me despedir.

Eu me sinto tentada a me desculpar pelas outras vezes, isso eu não consigo falar também, que toda ves que eu cismo de ir para outra parte de Ooo eu me sinto tentada a te pedir para vir comigo.

Mas você certamente diria não para essa proposta então eu nem me preocupo em perguntar.

Você tem o seu reino e as suas responsabilidades. Eu nunca diria isso em voz alta, mas eu na verdade admiro isso sobre você.

Quando eu vou embora você sempre usa muitos argumentos explicando porque aquela é uma má idéia, mas você nunca simplesmente me pede para não ir embora porque você sentiria a minha falta me sinto agradecida por isso, esse argumento talvez seria capaz de me convencer a ficar.


End file.
